GRACE DASARI AND THE PENITENT SINNER
by JOVANKA
Summary: NEIL/GRACE/MAX SORT OF AU, WHAT IF NEIL MANSON WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WITH FEELINGS FOR GRACE.


**Grace Dasari and the Penitent Sinner.**

**Legal Stuff:-Still not mine and never will be.**

**A/N: - A kind of what if story as in what if the real reason Max was tormenting Grace is because Neil Manson wasn't the only one in love with her and now he wants to put things right.**

Max Carter paced nervously up and down the car park outside Sunhill's rear entrance waiting for her to arrive "Why the hell are you doing this Max? It's not your problem…..not your responsibility" He berated himself angrily "She'll probably tell you to sling your hook anyway besides you've only been back at work a few weeks and you've already been demoted to DC ok so you deserve it after all you did and your lucky to be still employed at all but do you really want to risk the wrath of Jack Meadows again?" He asked himself "Yeah you do because you owe Grace this much the situation she's in is all your fault and the truth is you care too much about her not to help her then again you always did didn't you?"

Before he had to face yet another of his many demons a blue Ford Escort pulled into the car park and parked up "Thank you god" He mumbled under his breath and headed over to speak to the driver.

"What do you want?" Jo Masters studied him carefully as she climbed out of her car.

"I need a favour" Max told her bluntly.

"Give me one good reason why I or anyone else in this nick should want to do you a favour" Jo glared at him "If you want my honest opinion Meadows should have fired you six months ago when you nearly got Grace killed."

"That's who I want to help I just don't know how too….." Max tried to explain.

"Just leave her alone Max isn't putting her in hospital and hounding her out of her job enough for you" Jo rounded on him angrily.

"She's pregnant" Mac blurted out "She's over eight months gone with Manson's baby that's why she quit and I'm worried sick because she's on her own that a good enough reason for you?"

"She can't be….." Jo was gobsmacked "Grace would have told me a thing like that."

"I'm telling you she can be and she is"" Max insisted "When was the last time you spoke to her anyway."

"The same day she resigned Grace said that she was going to stay with her parents in Brighton for awhile" Jo replied "Said she needed to put as much distance between Sunhill and herself as possible nobody's been able to find her since."

"Right after Manson buggered off to Spain without her there's a surprise" Max scowled and folded his arms across his chest he'd been suspended when all that had gone down "Before you have a go at me yes I know that was my fault too; She was staying with her old roommate from Uni in Manchester apparently her grandmother left her some money in a trust fund that's how she's supporting herself but Grace is back in Sunhill by herself now just not for very much longer."

"Her family…..from what little I know they would not accept an unmarried mother" Jo nodded.

"Yeah I kind of guessed that myself" Max nodded.

"I think you'd better tell me everything you know" Jo decided "Then we can work out what to do for the best but I swear to god Max if this is some kind of wind up then you're a dead man walking am I making myself clear."

"It's not a wind up it's the truth honest" He protested his innocence as he followed her into the Sergeant's office that was the problem being such a well known liar he supposed nobody believed you when you actually did tell the truth.

Six weeks earlier

Max Carter was having a bad day, actually they had all been bad days recently just some less bad than others was all, he'd been clean and drugs free for five months, two weeks and three days exactly ever sine the incident that had put Grace Dasari in St Hugh's. Max had been so high on the drugs that he'd gotten careless leaving Grace alone with a violent suspect who'd beaten her unconscious when he'd seen her lying there the only thing in the world that really mattered to him at all covered in blood and bruises he'd finally come to his senses and had confessed everything to Jack Meadows. The Super had promptly suspended him and had insisted he attended rehab for his drug problem. The disciplinary panel he'd attended earlier today had demoted him down to DC for his indiscretions and he was due to return to work Monday on probation providing he submitted to drugs testing once a month for the next twelve months. Unfortunately traffic in Canley high street was almost at a standstill due to a combination of road works and the local football team playing at home sighing wearily Max loosened his tie and settled in for a long wait. As his car slowly moved along he noticed dark clouds roll in great that was all he needed wasn't it? A rainstorm just to make his day and miserable mood complete. He finally made it past the first row of shops and found himself stranded outside the local branch of Mothercare the place was teeming with mums and babies laden with all kinds of shopping none of much interest to Max till he saw her, Grace Dasari an obviously very pregnant Grace Dasari at that, leave the shop with armfuls of plastic bags Max nearly hit a lamppost in shock. Nobody had seen Grace since she'd split with DI Manson, he'd taken a job in Spain managing a security firm officially to be near his son but rumour had it that he and his ex-wife where back together. Grace though seemed to have vanished, the same day Neil Manson had left she'd resigned from her job too something Max still felt guilty about because deep down he knew his actions had been directly responsible for the split between Manson and Grace. That's why she'd felt unable to stay at Sunhill because he couldn't keep his big gob shut could he? He just had to go and humiliate her in front of the entire nick. Watching Grace walking down the street towards Canley tube station by herself obviously struggling with her shopping Max felt ashamed more ashamed than he'd ever done before even his addiction was no excuse for the trouble he'd caused her …no not at all.

Grace's impromptu juggling act came to an end as she dropped first one bag then another, Max watched as she muttered something under her breath then tried to bend over to pick up her shopping which was proving to be mission impossible given her present condition. Nobody stopped to help her they just walked past and left her there in trouble in more ways than one. Part of Max wanted to do the same thing, run pretend he'd never seen Grace she wouldn't want his help anyway would she? Grace hated his guts right? Then the heavens opened on her, soaking Grace to the skin and Max couldn't stand it any longer he pulled over and jumped out his car grabbing hold of Grace's shopping he yelled for her to get in to the vehicle.

"What are you doing here?" Grace yelled back "Get away from me."

"Just get in the bloody car will you and let me take you home before all three of us get pneumonia" He nodded to her baby bump "You can still disembowel me later if you want too ok?"

"I….we are not going anywhere with you" Grace fumed "Give me back my bags."

"No" Max flatly refused placing her shopping on his back seat he opened his passenger door wide "Get in I'm clean Grace I swear I am, have been for a few months now if that's what your worrying about. I know you hate me but it's hammering down, you look exhausted, the tube is going to be standing room only and yelling at me is not good for the baby none of this is so for pities sake woman just grit your teeth, close your eyes think about the kid then get in the car."

"I've moved house" Grace grumbled finally admitting defeat for her baby's sake.

"Then you'll have to tell me where to go then wont you? You'll enjoy that" Max helped her down into the car "You always did."

Grace glared at him and slammed the door shut almost trapping his fingers, had she done that deliberately he wondered briefly maybe.

"So is it a boy or a girl then" Max asked climbed in next to her and closed the driver's door.

"Max for the first time in your life just shut up and drive will you? Take the first left" Grace grumbled.

"Anything you say Gracie darling" Max gave her a mock salute and after making sure both their seatbelts were securely fastened drove off.

Their journey continued in silence for awhile with the exception of Grace giving Max directions till he decided to try again "I'm sorry I know it's not worth much and you probably don't believe me anyway but I'm sorry Grace for everything…I know it was my fault that you got hurt but I honestly never meant for any of that stuff to happen."

"Your right I don't believe you" She shook her head "Why should I?"

"I can't think of any reason you should" He admitted "If it makes you feel any better I've been demoted to DC and have all the fun of peeing in a cup with jolly Jack Meadows and the FME in attendance for the next twelve months."

"Funnily enough it doesn't" Grace glowered "Anyway this is it" She indicated to a neat two up, two down with a bottle green front door.

"Ok I'll see you in" Max pulled over.

"There is no need" Grace shook her head.

"Yes there is" Max told her opening his door, fortunately the rain was easing off.

Firstly he helped Grace out of the car then he gathered up her belongings before following her to her front door which she opened up.

"I suppose I should thank you" Grace begrudgingly said as he placed her shopping down on the hall floor.

"No….no you don't need to do that" Max was adamant "Grace if there is anything I can do for either of you then just call me anything at all I don't mind."

"There won't be" Grace shook her head.

"Here take this anyway" Max produced a business card and placed it down on her hall table then he headed for the door as he closed it behind himself he heard Grace call out to him.

"It's a girl" Grace said softly.

Two days later Max Carter found himself hovering outside Grace's house trying to build up the nerve to ring her door bell, he had hoped she would call him phone and ask for his help but if nothing else Grace was still as stubborn as she ever was and beautiful, Grace had always been beautiful. Since their chance meeting she'd been constantly on his mind, he'd tried to ignore it the all consuming longing he had to see her again but Max never had been good with self control had he? He had thought about telling somebody at Sunhill about Grace, Jo Masters's maybe they had been good friends but then he'd decided that if Grace didn't want to be found who was he to argue? So here he was Sunday afternoon practically stalking her "What the hell" he told himself and pressed the buzzer.

"Just a minute" Grace politely called out "I'm afraid I'm not all that mobile just at present."

"It's ok Gracie it's just me Max" He called back "I was in the area and…..aw sod it truth is I just wanted to see if you where alright."

"I'm fine and will you please stop calling me that ridiculous name" Grace opened up.

For the second time in two days Max stared open mouthed at Grace she was wearing a baggy shirt with maternity leggings and had her hair tied back covered with a red head scarf tied pirate style all three items of clothing plus Grace herself had paint spots covering them.

"What ….what's the matter now Max?" Grace caught him staring at her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing this is a new look for you isn't it?" Max gaped at her, he was used to seeing Grace in an entirely more elegant light.

"Look I'm trying to get my baby's room ready for her you've seen me now so please leave" Grace moved to close the door.

Max stuck his foot in "Nope nothing doing" He grinned "Like it or not you need help and I'm all you've got unless you're planning on calling the Police of course. I'm not sure Callum Stone could be relied on to be too discreet about your condition or Roger Valentine for that matter always providing of course you don't mind the entire relief at Sunhill knowing your up the duff" Max took a chance that Grace didn't want her condition becoming public knowledge.

"That's blackmail" Grace fumed.

"So it is can I come in now" Max chuckled he'd been spot on.

"If you must" Grace rolled her eyes and allowed him entry.

Max slipped off his jacket which Grace hung in the hall closet then he followed her upstairs into a bedroom, the one Grace had chosen for her baby had a view of the back garden it was massive and covered with all kinds of trees and flowers the perfect play area for a child. Inside the room where several tins of paint and rolls of teddy bear wall paper ready for use, Grace had begun stripping the walls and a CD player in the corner was playing Bohemian Rhapsody of all things.

"Queen you like Queen?" Max was amazed by Grace yet again.

"What have you got against Queen?" Grace wondered.

"Nothing but I would have pegged you for a classical sort of girl is all" Max explained "Just recently you have never ceased to amaze me Gracie do you know that."

"Would you please stop calling me that" Grace rolled her eyes in exasperation "My name is Grace not Gracie darling or Gracie anything else you can think of ….just Grace."

"Yeah but Gracie suites you much better" He picked up a metal scrapper and started on the wall nearest to him "Did you ever see them perform live? Queen I mean."

"In my teens yes at Knebworth" Grace told him picking up where she'd left off earlier.

"Really? I was at Knebworth too" Max grinned to himself remembering "I was seventeen and I took my very first girlfriend Sandra something or other she had the hots for Freddie Mercury even had an I love Freddie tattoo on her b….."

"That's quite enough of Max Carter the teenage year's thank you very much" Grace interrupted.

"It's an odd coincidence though eh? Us both being at Knebworth then meeting all these years later" Max pointed out.

"If you say so" Grace muttered and carried on with what she was doing.

They worked steadily throughout the day and by teatime the room had been freshly decorated in the teddy bear wall paper and pink paint.

"Well the jobs a good'un even if I do say so myself" Max nodded well satisfied with their handiwork.

"It does look fantastic" Grace agreed "Thank you."

"Does this mean I've been promoted from truly hated to semi-loathed at all" Max asked hopefully.

"We are thinking about it…." Grace suddenly lean't forward and touched her stomach "Ah…somebody is a little over excited aren't we? Must be all that Queen music."

"The baby's kicking uh?" Max asked.

"No wonder they made you a detective Max nothing gets past you does it?" Grace quipped gently stroking her swollen stomach.

"Can I ….." Max reached out to feel the baby's kicks.

"I suppose you earned it for everything you did today" Grace nodded "Go ahead."

Max placed his hand on top of her bump "Wait for it Max" She whispered.

Twenty seconds later he felt it a sudden movement "She's wonderful a regular little Wayne Rooney" He beamed awestruck.

"There are times when I wish she was more like Colleen" Grace joked.

"He's a moron….Neil Manson is a selfish moron to leave you like this" Max let slip "He doesn't deserve either of you."

"Don't….don't say things like that about him" Grace pushed Max's hand away from her stomach "I think you should leave now you can show your self out can't you" With that she stomped out of the room and into her own bedroom closing the door firmly behind her.

Dejectedly Max collected his coat from the hall cupboard but before he left he knocked on Grace's bedroom door "I'm sorry Gracie… I'm real sorry all over again." She didn't reply though not even to tell him off for calling her Gracie and he could swear he heard muffled crying "You still love him don't you Grace" Max shook his head sadly "Your still in love with Manson aren't you" Then he headed off into the night.

Max managed to last an entire week this time before he called around again when he arrived he found the front door wide open and Grace supervising a delivery man who was dropping off a self assemble cot for the baby.

"You alright Gracie?" Max asked looking the man up and down.

"Is she alright?" The man was incredulous "Your Missus is hard bloody work mate here" He shoved the box into Max's arms grabbed the delivery docket that Grace had just signed and scarpered.

"I'm not anyone's Missus" Grace yelled after him "Let alone his" She prodded Max in the shoulder.

"Ouch! He's right though you are hard work" Max joked "Can I please put this down."

"Please can you take it straight up to the baby's room" Grace asked.

"Not a problem" Max assured her and hauled the box off into the room they had decorated together. She'd put up a blind that matched the wall paper and the carpet underneath was a lush pink Max noticed "It really looks great in here Gracie" He told her.

"You're not going to stop calling me that are you" She sighed.

"Not as such no" He admitted "Can I ask you something though."

"Depends on the question doesn't it" She replied.

"If I promise not to mention religion, politics or the M word" Max offered.

"Go on then before I change my mind" Grace smiled.

"How do you intend to put the cot together like that" He pointed to her bump.

"I'm pregnant not paralyzed Max" Grace retorted.

"Look you put the kettle on and I'll do my manly DIY thing deal" Max suggested.

"Deal" Grace agreed passing him a screw driver.

Ten minutes later she returned carrying a tray containing two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits "How is it going" She asked.

"It isn't" Max had spread all the pieces of the cot out on the floor and was consulting the instruction manual "I'm sure you need a degree in astrophysics to understand these things….it once took me four days to assemble a coffee table."

"Now he tells me" Grace laughed "Here maybe this will help" She offered him a cup of tea.

"Thanks" He took it gratefully and selected a biscuit.

Grace placed the tray on the window ledge and took her own cup "Max can I show you something" She asked shyly, sipping the tea.

"It's not your fine old Viennese etchings it only I'm not that kind of bloke" He quipped.

"I just wanted to show somebody this only there is nobody else" Grace produced a piece of card the type that photographs were mounted on from her shirt pocket.

"This is your baby scan isn't" He realized opening it up.

"I just thought…..I needed someone to share it with, share my baby with" Grace shrugged "No big deal."

"She's beautiful Grace" Max admired the picture genuinely pleased at been granted such an honour "Just like her mum…Baby Manson" He read out the caption underneath out loud a little bemused.

"I ….there was some confusion at the Hospital" Grace reddened taking the photo off him and stashing it back in her pocket.

"Yeah these things happen" Max didn't push the issue with her "Gracie how come nobody else has seen your scan?"

"I thought we weren't mentioning the M word" She waggled a finger at him.

"That's not what I meant, how come there are no proud grandparents or uncles and aunties fussing over you two" He questioned her.

"My family….it's complicated they are what you would call traditional I suppose" Grace replied.

"Oh I see ….." Max finished his tea and began to work on the cot "What's Manson's excuse."

"We aren't talking about that particular subject remember" She huffed.

"Translation he doesn't give a toss" Max twisted the screwdriver around furiously "I always knew he was a git but this is low even for him…."

"It's not his fault…..not entirely" Grace protested "Neil….he did what he thought was best for all of us, his going to Spain well he loves Jake more than anything."

"What about you? Doesn't he love you too?" Max demanded to know.

"He told me he did but I wasn't sure then we starting arguing all the time" Grace explained.

"Because of me, because of the things I said and did" Max put in.

"Neil knew how worried I was but he didn't seem to care so I thought that meant he didn't care about me either and I told him so we had this terrible argument over it and I said it was over, I never wanted to see him again so he stormed out. The next day I went into work and found out he'd gone resigned his job to go live in Spain; Jack Meadows said that he'd done it so I could stay at Sunhill because we could no longer work together. So now you know he's not the bad guy in all this not really" Grace finished her story.

"Then why am I here doing this? He should be here with you every step of the way, taking care of you both. Look at yourself Gracie he left you alone and pregnant I bet he's never even called you once as he?" Max shook his head in disgust "Stop defending him he's not worth it."

"He doesn't know….I never told him about our baby" Grace confessed "You're the only person who does know this is my fault not his I can't tell him now it's too late he's made a new life for himself I wont make him choose between his children and besides he'd think I only want him back because of the baby this is my choice….it's what I want."

Max stared at her flabbergasted so much so the screwdriver slipped from his grasp momentarily catching his finger "Ouch" Max squawked waiving his bleeding finger about.

"Here let me see" Grace insisted taking hold of his hand "It's just a scratch you are such a softie at heart Neil" She teased absentmindedly "I'll go and find you a plaster."

"Max my name is Max" He muttered crestfallen under his breath as she left the room, it was just a slip of the tongue is all so why did it cut him to the quick that she'd called him Neil?

Five weeks later Max was woken up at 3am in the morning by his mobile blaring out "Carter… what?" He answered the call.

"Max it's me I think it's started the baby's coming" Grace told him.

"I'll be right there don't worry about a thing" Max assured her leaping out of bed "Your hospital bag is by your nightstand and I'll ring the midwife on my way to your place ok?"

"Just hurry" Grace pleaded.

Max was a man possessed he zoomed out of his driveway and towards Grace's place, every spare minute he's had over the last five weeks had been spent with her helping to prepare for the baby's arrival he'd even attended her anti-natal classes with her at one point the midwife had called him Mr Manson which had made Grace giggle and him squirm then Grace had tactfully explained who he really was much to both his and the midwife's chagrin. Anyhow Max had come up with a hopefully foolproof plan to get Grace to the hospital as quickly as possible claiming that he couldn't afford the cleaning bills if she gave birth in his car, they had done a few trial runs but now it was for real making Max nervous and Max didn't get nervous period.

He made it over to Grace's place in record time to find her waiting for him "How close are the contractions" He worried.

"Close enough" Grace puffed.

"Keep your legs crossed Gracie" Max joked as they drove off into the night.

"You're not helping any here Max" Grace groaned.

Altogether they where in the hospital a little over three hours but the contractions stopped about ten minutes after they had arrived "It's not unusual to have false alarms" Grace's midwife assured them "First babies can be notoriously unpredictable."

"I'm sorry Max for dragging you out of bed" Grace apologized as Max pulled up outside her home "I really did think it was time."

"Don't be Midwife said it happens all the time didn't she?" Max reassured her "Besides who needs sleep anyway?"

"Well thanks anyway strange as it may seem I'm glad your around" Grace smiled.

"You know one day you may even grow to like me a little like marmite" He offered.

"I've never cared for marmite particularly" Grace declared "I suppose you could say your growing on me though like fungus."

"See that's better fungus is a step up from semi-loathed I'm flattered" He beamed.

"Max I feel so scared" Grace admitted "Not about physically giving birth but what comes after that I never really wanted kids before I was always focused on my career I'm not sure how good a mum I'll be I don't think I've ever changed a nappy my entire life."

"Trust me on this Gracie you will be a truly brilliant mum" Max comforted her "You've managed to survive everything I put you through after that motherhood should be a piece of cake."

"That was different…..he was….I'm alone now if anything goes wrong….." Grace trembled.

"Your not alone Grace" Max slipped an arm around her and drew her close "You miss him don't you? You still love Neil."

"It gets harder every day I want to be with him so much, every time our baby kicks I wish he was there, ever time I feel afraid I want Neil to hold me. I imagine what it would be like sharing our baby with him, I want him to be with me in the delivery room when she's born and I want to watch him walk her down the aisle on her wedding day" Grace said softly, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry maybe in time it will get better you'll meet some else who can make you happy….." Max whispered into her hair "Could even be me if you wanted I'd kinda like that…"

"What? I didn't hear what you said" Grace told him tearfully.

"Nothing….it don't matter" He said audibly "Doesn't matter at all."

"I'm sorry Max for crying on your shoulder like this" Grace pulled away "I hate it when I get this way."

"Pregnancy hormones bound to be" Max snapped back to normal.

"It's a good an excuse as any I suppose" Grace dried her eyes "I should let you go you'll be late for work."

"What? Oh yeah work before they put me back in uniform" He nodded.

Max Carter had a lot on his mind driving in to Sunhill he hated seeing Grace so unhappy and he hated even more knowing that he was the cause of it, he wanted to put this right but he needed help to do that ….Jo Masters he'd ask Jo.

Now

Jo stared at Max open mouthed "Six weeks, you've known where Grace was for six weeks and that she was pregnant but you didn't tell anyone? You knew we were worried sick about her?"

"If you hold your face like that for too long it will stick" Max snorted.

"Don't you care what you've put us all through?" Jo berated him.

"Grace didn't want to be found and trufully darling I only care about her and her baby nobody else matters" Max was unrepentant.

"Yes you do don't you, you really do, does Grace know?" Jo wondered.

"Does Grace know what?" Max retorted.

"How you feel about her" Jo came right out with it "Your in love with her Max aren't you?"

"I am not in love with Grace…" Max almost choked "I just feel guilty, I owe her and I want to make this right my drugs counsellor says I need to if I want closure."

"I'll take that as a no, it all makes sense now why you got yourself beat up during the Walsh case protecting her, why you kept picking on Grace trying to make trouble between her and Neil all that time you were jealous" Jo gleefully needled him "Max Carter in love who would have thought it?"

"She's not even my type …. brainy, posh birds don't do it for me never have" He rasped.

"You Liar! You can continue to deny it as much as you want Max but we both know you are in love with Grace head over heels in fact, that's why you've been playing happy families with her for the last six weeks and it's also why you didn't want anyone else knowing she was back in Sunhill you hoped you could keep her all to yourself didn't you?" Jo insisted "Seriously what did you think would happen? Did you think it would be like some fairy tale and Grace would fall for your Knight in shining armour routine then the three of you would live happily ever after? Max you're priceless."

"Yeah I love her I wish they were both mine…. if I thought she'd say yes I'd ask her to marry me. I'd do absolutely anything for Grace and her baby, the past six weeks have been the happiest of my life even if she spent most of it yelling at me because I got to be part of Grace's world" He seethed "I fell for Grace the moment she said hello to me but she never has or ever will feel that way about me, its Manson she wants so Manson she'll get. I can live with that, I'll have to if she's happy then I'm happy I just don't know how to go about it" Max finally admitted through gritted teeth "Is that what you wanted to hear Jo? Will you help me now?"

"From what you've told me all Grace really needs is to know that Neil Manson loves her which we all know he does" Jo nodded thoughtfully.

"He worships her" Max agreed.

"We need to get them together make them talk to one another" Jo continued an idea forming in her mind "Max just how much do you want to put this right?"

Max checked his watch 10.30am exactly he peered out of the office window and spotted what he'd been looking for Jo's car pulling into the car park for the second time today two figures inside, Max counted to ten then he set the remainder of Jo's master plan into operation "Be as offensive, rude and obnoxious as possible, your usual self…." He repeated her orders "Please let this work" He prayed.

Appearing far cockier than he actually felt Max sauntered into the conference room where Neil Manson was conducting a briefing on the latest case to be tackled by Sunhill CID a double murder most likely a gangland hit "Morning all" Max announced cheerily to the DI, Terry, Mickey, Stevie and Banksy.

"You're late DC Carter" Manson snapped.

"Yeah well you know what it's like, late night and all some women can never get enough can they" Max rubbed his hands in delight.

"Just take a seat will you we'll discuss this later" Manson rubbed his eyes tiredly, he had dark circles under them and hadn't shaved in quite a while nor had he slept properly for months nothing was right or ever would be again till he found Grace.

"Anything you say guv" Max smirked and took the seat nearest to him "Was she like that with you?"

"Who are you talking about" Manson was baffled.

"Gracie darling of course who else" Max gloated "Insatiable that one."

"Max for pete's sake belt up" Mickey warned the entire team could see how angry Manson was becoming.

"Grace? My Grace?" Neil fumed "Your lying Grace isn't even in Sunhill and if she was she'd rather join a nunnery than be with you."

"She is…. we are at it and have been for the past six weeks, I can prove it I know she had her appendix out when she was six I've seen the scar just above her right hip" Max congratulated himself on bringing that kind of intimate knowledge up, he'd seen it last night when the Nurse had been running an ultrasound on Grace's bump "I'd say she's my Grace now wouldn't you?"

"Guv he's winding you up must be Grace has got far too much class" Stevie tried to calm things down.

"Not last night she didn't …..Then again you know what they say about the quiet ones mind you Grace couldn't really be classed as quiet now could she….." Max goaded his boss.

Manson lost it completely at that and his fist landed straight in Max's face before he could finish causing both Max and his chair to topple backwards.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that" Manson raged.

"Why shouldn't I? Do you remember how good she tastes when you kiss her like strawberries and cream?" Blood was streaming from Max's nose be he didn't care as he scrambled to his feet Jo's plan was working "Or just how she likes to be touched, the little sounds she makes ….well now she's all mine and believe me mate I intend to have her every chance I get."

"No" Manson roared like a bull lion and decked Max again then he shoved him up against the wall "No you're not going to touch her ever again, you hear me Max I will kill you."

"Guv stop it" Terry and Banksy tried to pull Manson off of Max as he went to hit him again.

"She's mine Manson face it you blew it" Max scoffed "Grace doesn't want you not anymore."

"That's not true it can't be" Neil almost throttled Max "I…she's the love of my life…I'm nothing without her."

"Then try telling her that why don't you?" Max said quietly "Turn around."

Bewildered Neil let go of Max and swivelled around Grace was there with Jo standing in the doorway "Well don't just stand there the woman you love is here and she's pregnant with your baby this is your cue to grovel you plum" Max hissed into his ear.

"Maybe I should leave" Grace panicked seeing Neil "I didn't know you would be here Jo just said there was some paperwork I needed to sign, insisted I had to come in to Sunhill in person to do it."

"Don't you dare Dasari" Jo scolded her friend "You two need to talk badly, your having a baby together in case you've forgotten or do we need to lock you both in a cell for the night."

"Oh Grace why didn't you tell me?" Manson closed the gap between them in one long stride.

"I only found out myself the day we fought I was going to tell you then things got out of hand and you stormed off that's why I was so worried we'd not been together long I didn't know if you even wanted a baby with me we never discussed having children did we?" Grace pointed out.

"It's wonderful….your wonderful" A beaming Neil placed his hands on her bump "And so are you" He told his unborn child.

"She…..it's a little girl" Max piped up.

"Ok people I think this is were we leave" Jo addressed Max and the others "Don't you?"

"Definitely" Mickey Webb happily agreed and then one by one he and everyone else in the room filed passed Neil and Grace except for Max.

"I owe you both an apology" He told them "I didn't tell you guv I'd seen Grace because I didn't want her anymore upset than she already was I didn't think it was a good idea in her condition and I thought that she didn't need you as long as I was there anyway but she loves you she always has and always will she's just spent the last six weeks telling me how much. Gracie I knew all along that DI dimwit here hadn't gone to Spain but I genuinely thought I was doing the right thing by keeping schtum till you told me how unhappy you were this morning. You should know though Gracie he's been spending every spare minute he could looking for you, every weekend he's been going to Brighton, he's even had uniform keeping an eye out sent us all potty for weeks that's all I have to say" with that he left closing the door behind him.

"Are you angry with me?" Grace asked Neil fearfully "For not telling you about the baby."

"I should be I suppose" Neil crouched down to the level of her tummy "Right now though I'm the proudest daddy to be on the planet" He rolled up Grace's shirt and planted a soft kiss on her bump "So when are we getting married?"

"What makes you think I want to marry you" Grace retorted "I thought you were off to Spain never to return."

"Firstly because you love me" Neil grinned getting back up "Secondly I didn't even get past customs at Heathrow before I couldn't stand being without you any longer and had to turn back thirdly the woman I love is having my baby what makes you think I will take no for an answer? I have absolutely no intention of letting either of my girls out of my sight ever again."

"Since you put it like that I suppose I'll have to marry you then wont I?" Grace sighed happily resigned to her fate.

"Too right" He grinned and drew her close into a long passionate kiss "I love you Grace" He told her as their lips met."

"I love you too" She whispered back.

Outside Manson's office Jo Master's assessed Max's injuries "When I said make him jealous I didn't mean get Manson put on a murder charge" Jo dabbed the blood away from Max's nose with a swab.

"What's a broken nose and a few less teeth between friends" Max winced.

"You really do have it bad for Grace don't you" Jo smiled.

"Not this again" Max rolled his eyes "I only said all that romantic rubbish to get you to help me, I do not repeat do not have a thing for Grace Dasari."

"Anything you say Max" Jo wasn't even remotely convinced but she knew unrequited love was the most painful kind and figured Max deserved a break this time even if she could swear Grace Dasari's face reflected back at her when she looked into Max's eyes "You still did a good thing, the right thing for a change."

"I'm not a good man Jo never will be so can we please change the subject…" Max began but was interrupted by Neil Manson who came flying out of the conference room "Grace is having the baby ….. right now" He yelped.

"Maybe it's another false alarm like last night" Max suggested.

"Neil I think my water just broke" Grace wailed.

"Don't worry Gracie I'm here, I know exactly what to do" Max sprung into action and shoved passed Manson and Jo "It's just like we practised at anti-natal class remember? Do your breathing exercises."

"Anti-natal classes you went to an anti-natal class with Grace?" Neil stared at Max incredulously.

"Several actually" Max replied "Are you going to stand there catching flies or are you going to help me get Gracie to St Hugh's?"

"For the last time Max my name is not Gracie" She howled her contractions coming thick and fast.

Two hours later Jack Meadows gathered both CID and Uniform together in the canteen "It's not often I get to make such an happy announcement as this" He grinned from ear to ear "But it's my absolute pleasure to inform you all that ten minutes ago Grace Dasari gave birth to a beautiful, healthy 6.7lb bouncing baby girl, Amira Maxine Manson. Mum, baby, dad and honorary Uncle Max are all doing fine" which sent the entire team into cheers, rounds of applause and wolf whistles.

Five years later.

Amira a.k.a Amy five years old today and the image of her mother at that age sat on her front doorstep waiting for her Uncle Max to arrive for her birthday party "Daddy what time is it? He won't be late will he? I can't have my birthday party without him." She called inside to Neil who along with Grace and big brother Jake where setting up things for the arrival of two dozen other four and five years olds in thirty minutes time.

"Don't worry sweetheart Uncle Max will be here" Neil re-assured the little girl "He'd better be I'll kill him if he lets her down. Other little girls want pony rides or to be a ballerina on their birthday mine wants Max Carter" He shook his head completely flummoxed as he and Jake attached pink balloons to the sitting room wall.

"She loves him to bits you know that" Grace grinned arranging party food "Always has done."

"Its ok daddy your always be my favourite daddy, we can play together tomorrow you can play with mummy today" Amira called from outside again.

"Now that is what I call a good idea" Neil grinned wickedly and letting go of the balloons grabbed a hold of Grace pulling her dangerously close.

"Aw not again do you two mind there are kids present" Jake gagged.

"Go get the cake son" Neil suggested homing in on Grace's lips "Take your time; there is absolutely no rush at all."

"I'm sure I'm going to be scarred for life" Jake grumbled and headed off to the kitchen.

"How about we go play interrogation after the party is over Mrs M" Neil asked his wife, his lips brushing hers "I may even be able to persuade Jake to baby sit."

"Consider yourself officially on a promise Mr M" Grace cooed back, nipping at his bottom lip.

"I love you Mrs M" Neil assured her as he applied a little more pressure.

"I love you too Mr M" She murmured as their kiss deepened.

Outside the Manson home Amira finally spotted her beloved uncle "Uncle Max I knew you would come" She hollered joyfully and dashed towards the garden gate as he entered the premises.

"Happy birthday princess" Max scooped her up.

"Have you got me a present" She asked hopefully.

"You'll have to wait and see wont you" He teased carrying her into the house "Where are mummy and daddy."

"They are supposed to be getting my party ready but really they are getting all kissey-kissey again Jakey says it's because they are in love" Amira sighed "I don't know what to do with them."

"Never mind princess we'll think of something" Max laughed outloud.

The End.

A**/N: So what do we think? A little off beat? All reviews gratefully accepted as always. Incidentally how sweet was it when Neil accidentally blurted out he loved Grace.**


End file.
